This invention relates to improved power driven tools for abrading or polishing a work surface.
Power driven sanders or polishers have been devised in the past in which a working pad or shoe is driven orbitally relative to a handle body by which the tool is held. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,364 issued Apr. 9, 1963, a device is shown in which a carrier part is driven rotatably about a first axis by a motor, and a working pad is connected to that carrier by bearings for rotation relative thereto about a second axis offset from the first axis, to give the pad the desired orbital movement as the motor turns. Another of the numerous orbital tools previously devised is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,680 issued Feb. 24, 1970.